Like A Brother to Me
by LaaArtWrtr
Summary: Kim considers Ron to be a brother to her. How does Ron feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible is part of a vast Disney Empire.

At the Jr Prom, after the night of the Diablo's…

_Celebrate good times, come on_

_It's your celebration…_

"That's it, the Middleton Jr. Prom is over PEOPLE, now go HOME! If you need a ride home, come see me. Good Night." Steve Barkin bellowed as the lights in the auditorium were turned on, signaling the end of the prom.

The room cleared out quickly, goodbyes and hugs shared by all. The heroes of the evening, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, headed to Ron's scooter.

Ron was excited as he aimed the scooter up the Possible's drive way. "Kim and me. Who da thunk it?" He got off the scooter and then put his hand out to help Kim off. They walked to the door hand in hand.

Ron and Kim were at the door. Ron gazed into Kim's eyes and thought he could fall forever into them. This was the happiest moment of his life. Nothing could ruin it…

Kim smiled at him, "Wow, Ron what a night. Eric a syntho-drone, Drakken playing me. Ron, if it wasn't for you, Drakken would have finally won. You were definitely the hero tonight."

She put her hand to his cheek. "If you hadn't made me realize that there IS someone out there for me, I would have just given up. I'll never forget that."

Ron grinned, "Well, that's my job, KP. I knew you just needed a little pep talk. I…"

Suddenly, Kim started giggling. "How about that Bonnie. Thinking that you and I were actually a couple. I mean, how awkweird would that be?"

Ron froze for a moment then said with an awkward laugh, "Oh yeah, too funny. I don't know where she got that idea."

"Poor Bonnie, she just doesn't have a clue about what true friendship is all about, does she?" Kim replied, "But I know what a great friend you are Ron Stoppable. I will never doubt you again. I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted when I was with Eric." Kim shuddered, "Ew, I'm so glad I never kissed him."

Ron laughed nervously, "Yeah, kissing. That was I nice kiss you gave tonight there, Kimber." Kim blushed, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry Ron, I hope that didn't embarrass you. I just got caught up in the moment, that's all."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh no no, KP. It's cool it's cool. I know you were pretty emotional. Hey, I'm always ready to take one for the team, Kim." Kim giggled and punched him lightly on the ribs.

Ron started backing away from the door and he said, "Well all righty then, I guess I should be going, it's pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow KP." He glanced at his watch, "Or later today, that is. So ok, good night."

Kim grabbed his arm and said, "Wait a minute, Ron." Ron stopped and waited hopefully. Kim wrapped her arms around him, and reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, "You know, you're just like a brother to me Ron. I know I can always count on you."

When she released he forced grinned at her and said, "Yep, that's me. Just call me Brother Ron."

"Well good night KP," Ron called out as he rode his scooter back to his house. And as he rode off into the night he thought to himself, "I guess Kim didn't thunk it."

**Like a Brother to Me.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 1 – Back to Normal.**

The next morning finds Ron standing in front of the mirror in his bed room, wearing nothing but his boxers, the Fearless Ferret pattern, as it was Sunday.

"Hmm… Ok, maybe I could lose weight around my stomach. Not exactly a six pack." He looked at his face, rubbing his face with his hand. "Ok, so I'm not Nicky Nick, but cute in an average forgettable way. Maybe if I grew a mustache." He places his finger over his upper lip. "What do you think Rufus?"

Rufus looked at him, squeaked "Yech, No No." "Yeah, you're right. Besides by the time it grew out, I'll be graduated from college." He walked over to his bed and sat down. His mind went back to the night before…

"…All right KP, this pity fiesta is over. Drakken has not won, he played you. Now it's payback time. And, you know, er, there are guys out there that are better for you than Eric. Guys that are real for one thing…" "You really think there's a guy out there for me?" "Out there… In here…" "Oh! Really?" "Sure. You know, guys like…" "Hi!" "Rufus?" "Rufus?"

Ron mind returned to the present and glared at his tiny friend, "Ah, man, Rufus! If you hadn't interrupted, man, she must have thought I meant you. Ooh, how sick and wrong would that be." "Hey!" Rufus chattered back at his friend. "Come on, Rufus. What would your kids look like?"

Ron and Rufus looked at each other for a moment, then they both looked away and shuddered.

"Ok, maybe she might have missed what I was trying to say, but what about later…" Again Ron's mind drifted.

"You know, Ron, we better hurry." "Hurry where?" "You'll see." Okay, now tell me that did not mean something. She said 'You'll see'! for crying out loud.

And then we into the Prom. Bonnie yelled out, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating? Hah, hah hah…"

But then everybody else started cheering! They were cheering US, the couple, right? Then the music started, and then we started dancing to that song. That song that seemed like it was written just for US. She hugged me, darn it. Ok, so maybe Rufus had to push her against me. She didn't fight it, did she? DID she?

And what about that kiss? Was that nothing? How could that have meant everything to me, and nothing to her?

Ron stood up and went back to his dresser mirror, and looked hard at his reflection again. "So why would she want to be my girlfriend. Let's face facts, Rufus. I'm at the bottom of the food chain, not that attractive, lazy, not to bright, get saved by a girl quite often, you can stop me whenever you want there Rufus." Rufus shrugged his shoulders and said, "Let's eat."

"Your concern touches me Rufus." Ron started to dress, "Come on, let's go over to Kim's. Mrs. Dr. P makes great pancakes."

As Ron walked toward the Possible household, he continued to discuss his sitch with his little pink friend (Rufus that is.). "Maybe the reason Kim doesn't think of me as a boyfriend is because she's known me all these years. I'm like an old shoe. Who wants an old shoe for a boyfriend? Also, she's always seeing me when I goof up, lose my pants, accidentally blow up a lair, blah blah. So I need to show her the other side of the Ronman. The smooth, sophisticated, charming dude that all the ladies dig." Rufus looked at him with a skeptical look on his face. "Hey, I dated Zita for a while. And Yori likes me. Ok, Kim had to tell me that, but that's two girls. And Tara, don't forget Tara. Ok, Kim told me that, too. Rufus, I can do this. I am going to ask Kim out on a real date. I just have to work out a plan. And if it ruins our friendship, well so be it." Ron face was determined for a moment, then he said, "Man, I hope I don't ruin our friendship."

He soon arrived at the Possibles home. "Man, look at the holes. I wonder if their insurance will cover it?" He walked to the back door and knocked and called out, "Hello Possible's and good morning." "Come on in, Ron," he heard Mrs. Dr. Possible say.

Ron entered the kitchen and said, "Hola, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. How are you this fine morning?" "Good Morning, Ronald. Did you go to the dance after the mission last night? I heard you and Kim come home. Why did she come home with you and not Eric? Did Eric get hurt?" Kim father peppered him with questions from behind the paper he was reading, or so it seemed to Ron.

"So, you haven't talked to Kim today, then?" "Kim went right up to bed last night Ron. She seemed to have had a good time at the dance, though. What DID happen to Eric?" Mrs Possible asked.

"Well, it's a funny thing. Eric turned out to be a synthodrone created by Dr Drakken as a distraction for Kim. Ruffus kinda of uh, popped him. So after Kim and I defeated Drakken, we went to the dance together. That's all."

Mrs. Possible squealed and rushed over and hugged Ron, "I'm so glad that you and Kim are finally a couple. I never did like that Eric character. A little too smooth for my taste. Oh, I have to call your mother." Ron face turned a deep red as he tried to speak, "Bu bu bu,"

"Hmm, Ronald, I think you and I need to have a little Father to possible black whole occupant talk now that you and my little Kimmie-cub are…"

"Eep!" Ron cried. "Hold it, Hooold it." Mrs. Possible stopped in mid phone button push and Mr. Possible put down his paper to stare intently at him. "Kim and I went to the dance, but that's all. We're not a couple. Kim thinks of me as a brother, that's all, I swear, Mr. Dr. P. We're just friends. Best Friends. That's the way Kim wants it."

"Oh, well that's different. Carry on, then, Ronald," Mr. Possible said as he went back to his paper.

Mrs. Possible looked hard at Ron, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So, Mrs. Dr. P, any chance that a guy could get some pancakes?" Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Sure Ron. Could you give me a hand in the pantry?" "Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P."

The two entered the walk in pantry, and Mrs. Possible closed the door, she leaned against it and looked at Ron. "That's the way Kim wants it, huh? What do YOU want, Ron." "What? No, that's what WE want. WE, that's what we meant, that is, I, meant just now out there with the WE, and the thing…Anyway, how bout those pancakes?"

Mrs. Possible put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron, you don't have to pretend…" Ron put a hand up and interrupted, "So not the drama, Mrs. Dr. P. Kim and me will always be best buds. And that's it," he smiled at her, "Thanks for looking out for me, though. You know, you HAVE been like a like mother to me."

He moved in and they hugged each other. "Why don't you go up and call Kim down for breakfast, Ron." "Sure, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron moved to open the door, but he paused for a moment as he reached it and said, "Mrs. Dr. P.? It's no big deal, but could we keep this between us? I'd appreciate it." She smiled, "Sure Ron." After Ron left, she muttered, "My idiot daughter."

Ron walked up the stairs to Kim's room. "Hey Kim," he said as he entered. "Ron!" She heard Kim yell. He looked over at the bed, where Kim seated on her bed, dressed in only her underwear, doing something to her arm. "Oh, snap!" Ron cried as he turned and covered his eyes. "Sorry Kim, I swear I didn't see any thing. Ok, I little but I am erasing it from my brain, there it's gone, whew, what a relief."

Kim giggled, "It's ok Ron, I know you didn't do it on purpose. Just hold on a sec." Ron heard some rustling noises, then Kim said, "Ok, you can look." Ron turned to find Kim wrapped in a blanket, holding a bandage.

"You came just in time, could you give me a hand?" Kim pointed at the scratch marks she had received from Shego the night before. "I'm having a little trouble getting this on with one hand." "Sure, KP. Let me help you." Ron grabbed the bandage from her and carefully wrapped it around her arm. "Why didn't you have your mother do this?" "Are you kidding? You know how she gets when I get hurt. It's just a scratch. The Global Justice medic cleaned me up last night, so I just need to change the bandage." "Ok Kim. If you say so. There. Dr. Ron, at your service." "Thanks, Dr. Ron," Kim said, and then she reached over kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa, Miss Possible, I know patients have a tendency to fall in love with their Drs, but I'm afraid I'm married and having an affair with my hot nurse. I CAN work you in on Thursday, right before my tee time…"

Kim used her foot to push Ron off the bed. "That is no way to treat a Dr., young lady," Ron said as he got up rubbing his buttocks. Kim burst out laughing and was soon joined by Ron. "Ok, Dr. Now please get out so your patient can get dressed."

"Ok, KP. I'll wait downstairs. And by the way," Ron said as he was about to reach the stairs, "Granny panties?" He shook his head sadly. "I am so NOT wearing granny panties, Ron, I'm wearing a tho…" Kim stopped herself, but it was too late as far Ron was concerned. "Oh, Kimberly. That is just too much information for your brother to hear," Ron ran down the stairs laughing as Kim called after him, "Yeah you better run Stoppable."

TBC.

Hello everyone. I decided to take a break from my other story, since I'm having a little writers block, and starting a totally unrelated one. I got this idea after watching STD and noticing the hesitation that Kim had just before she kissed Ron. I don't know what the pairing will be yet.

I'd really appreciate some reviews. I think the idea is good but I don't know that the writing is there.

Thanks,

LAW.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible stays crispy in milk, and is part a healthy Disney Breakfast.

**Like a Brother to Me.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 2 – Revenge? What Revenge?**

Kim walked into the kitchen to find her friend Ron sitting with the rest of her family, having breakfast and talking to her mother. "There's some pancakes in the oven, Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible said to her daughter. "Spankin," Kim replied as walked over to the oven to help herself. "So what are you guys talking about?"

Ron replied, fighting to keep a straight face, "Oh, we were just talking about your Granny…" "WHAT!" Kim cried, spilling the orange juice she had been pouring. She whirled around to face Ron when her mother said, "Yes, we were talking about our trip to see Nana this summer, Kim. Are you all right?"

Kim glared at Ron, who just smiled at her innocently. "I'm fine, Mom. Just slipped out of my hands." She wiped the orange juice up, then she took her plate and her orange juice and sat next to Ron. When her mother turned away, she threw her elbow into Ron's ribs.

"Erk!" Ron exclaimed as he spit out the half eaten pancake he'd been working on. Kim's Dad lowered his paper and looked at him, "Are you all right, Ronald?" Ron coughed a little and said, "Fine, must have gone down the wrong pipe." "You eat too fast, Ronald. It's not healthy."

Now Ron glared at Kim as he replied, "Yes sir, Mr. Dr. P. I'll try to slow down." Kim's Dad disappeared behind his paper again. "By the way, don't call my mother 'Granny'. She'll mess you up."

Kim's Mom turned around and said, "Are you sure you're all right, Ron?" "He's fine. Eats too fast." Kim's Dad said from behind his paper. Ron smiled at Mrs. Dr. P. and said, "I'm Ok, Mrs. Dr. P."

Anne Possible sat down and said, "Ron? Would you like to join us when we go visit Nana?" "Yeah, Ronnie. We'll have fun like last time. Come with." Kim said excitedly.

"Are you sure, guys? I don't want to horn in." "Like that ever stopped you," Kim's Dad grumbled from behind his paper. "Nonsense, Ron. You're like family," Kim's Mom said as she glared at the newspaper.

"Yeah, like a brother, apparently," Ron thought. Out loud he said, "Let me check with my parents, Mrs. Dr. P. and I'll let you know."

Ron finished his pancakes, got up and placed his plate in the dishwasher. "You know, Kim, if we're going to visit your Nana, we really should go to Smarty Mart." "Ug, Ron, why would I want to go to Smarty Mart?" "To pick up some thongs."

Splat! Kim did a spit take with a mouth full of orange juice into her Father's newspaper. "Ron!" She cried as she turned to glare at her friend. Her father looked at the rapidly growing orange juice stain on his paper, and said, "Kimmie-Cub, are you sure YOU'RE all right?" Kim smiled weakly at her father.

Ron rapidly walked out the backdoor, calling back over his shoulder, "I'll wait for you outside, KP." He waited till he was safely back in the front of the house before he started laughing. "Let's see the Tweebs top that," he thought to himself, "She did say I was like a brother to her".

"Hey Ron!" Ron turned toward the voice that was calling him. "Speak of the Tweebs." Aloud he said, "Hey guys what's up?" Jim and Tim were the afore mentioned Tweebs, Kim's twin younger brothers, who Kim always referred to as Tweebs, twin dweebs. They were both geniuses, almost as smart as Kim's computer tech, Wade Load.

Jim, who was the younger (by two minutes), said, "Hey, Ron, did you bring your scooter?" Tim continued, "We want to get our rocket stuff back." Jim, "That fuel we used is a little unstable," Tim, "Not that it will blow up," Jim, "No, highly unlikely," Tim, "But why take a chance?" Jim, "So did you bring it?"

Ron started waving his hands in the air, "Stop it, stop it. I hate it when you finish each others sentences. So quit it. I didn't bring the scooter, I walked." He reached into his pocket and handed them the keys. "Here. Just be careful and don't kill or maim yourselves."

The twins high-fived each other, "Hicka Bicka Boo?" said Tim, "Hoosha," Jim replied. They started running toward Ron's house, but they slowed and yelled, "Hey Ron, watch…"

Before he could be hear what he should watch, he found himself sprawled on the front lawn, a red headed tickle demon on him. "You are so dead, Ron Stoppable!" Kim cried as she continued to tickle him. Ron struggled to escape his surprisingly strong friend, laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! Oh, please stop. I give, I give!" "Say I'm a monkey's uncle. Say it." "Never!" Ron screamed. Kim was on Ron's back, holding both of his hands in one of hers and running her free hand up and down his sides. "Ok, stop I'll say it." Kim stopped for a moment. "Say it, Ronnie." "Ok Ok. You're a monkey's uncle." "Rooon…" Kim began moving her hand again. "Ok, I'm a monkey's uncle, I'm a monkey's uncle. Stop, please."

Kim smacked Ron's butt as she got up and then wiped her hands together. Ron lay on the grass, fighting to catch his breath, "I can't believe," he gasped, "you did that, huff, made me say I'm a, puff, monkey's uncle. You know how I feel about monkeys!"

Kim giggled and reached down and helped Ron to his feet. After he caught his breath, he carefully brushed the grass from his cloths, and his hair. He then turned to Kim and casually said, "So, KP what are we doing today?" She shook her head, and said, "Don't think I'm done with my revenge, Ron. This is just a down payment."

"Fine, Fine, KP. Just ship my remains to my parents, please and thank you. So what DO you want to do?"

Kim face broke into a large grinned as she exclaimed, "Shopping!" "NOOOO!" Ron screamed, and began to run away. Unfortunately, Kim tackled him before he could get away. "No KP, this revenge is too horrible. I thought torture was outlawed! I'm not going, you can't make me, you can't make me…"

"How the heck did I let you talk me into this, KP?" Ron said as he carried a load of bags and packages through Middleton Mall. Kim turned to him, and her face went into her famous Puppy Dog Pout, "Aren't you having fun, Wonnie?"

"Arh! Yes Yes, just please turn it off," Ron said as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "I swear, Kim, you should have to register that look as a lethal weapon." "So not the drama, Ron. We're almost done. Just one more shop to go." They headed for Kim's favorite place to shop, Club Banana. There, they met up with their friend Monique Jenkins, who happened to work at Club Banana.

"Kim, this is the worst one. I'm exhausted; can't I go over to the Arcade while you're in here? Can't you here the zombies calling me? Rooon come and smash usss. Mon can give you a better opinion than I can, anyway. Pwease?" Ron tried to do his own version of the Puppy Dog Pout, but…

"Boy, what is wrong with your face?" Monique said as she stared at Ron, "You look like a sick Catfish." Kim laughed, "Or maybe a flounder." "Very funny, you guys. Just for that, I AM going over to the Arcade place," Ron retorted huffily. "Oh, no you're not," Kim said grabbing his shirt. Rippppp!

"Now look what you did! This was my favorite shirt, KP." "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean it." "Oh, THAT will fix my shirt, Kim." "Ron, you have four other shirts exactly like that one." "Yeah, but I HAD five shirts like this, didn't I? Oh, man, this was my whole persona; my shirt said who I am. And now it's over, it's the end of an era. My poor red and black shirt." Ron finished, his eyes filling with tears.

"Woop! Woop! Woop! Over reaction alert, over reaction alert," Kim said as she rolled her eyes, "Ron, if I let you go kill mummies, will you forgive me?" Ron looked her in the eye and said, "It's Zombies, Kim…Bye!" He then ran out of the store shouting, "FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST, THANK GOD ALMIGHTY…" the rest of what he said was drowned out by mall noise and distance.

"Your boyfriend is so weird," Monique said with a chuckle. "Well, I like weird… Wait, boyfriend?"

TBC.

Hello again, everyone. That's chapter two in the tank. I am trying to make the chapters in this story short, since they tend to be long in my other story. I want to thank:

CajunBear73, Meca Vegeta, Yankee Bard, Bubbahotek, Zardoz101, Darkide, HaruHara, and Joe Stoppinghem.

Also, everyone do me a favor and review King in Yellow's Double Minded. I don't want to have to hunt him down. :o)

As it's been often said, you can't get better if you don't get reviewed, so if you have a minute, click the magic button and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

LAW.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible is a Walt Disney Production.

**Like a Brother to Me.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 3 – Who's the Ice Cream?**

Ron entered the video arcade to find his friend Felix Renton had already staked out the Zombie Smash game that he wanted to play, so he decided to join him. Felix was seated in the high-tech wheelchair that his mother had invented for him. They exchanged greetings and started to play.

"I figured you'd still be with you new GF, Dude," Felix said as they played. "She get sick of you already?" "If you are speaking of Kim, she's not my girlfriend, Felix."

"What? That's not what it looked like at Prom. Did she dump you already? Man, that must be some kind of record." Ron glared at him, "Look, she didn't dump me. We were never a couple. We're just BFs as in best friends." "Oh. Ok, Ron. It just looked like you guys were more at the prom. I mean, after Bonnie said that about you two, and then that kiss. I mean, neither of you denied it when everyone cheered so I thought…"

Ron shrugged and the pair continued playing. After awhile, Felix said, "Ron are you ok?" "Sure, never better, why do you ask?" "Well, you're still pressing the buttons and moving your stick, but 'Game Over' has been flashing on your screen for about five minutes now."

Ron shook his head and said, "What? Well snap. I mean, I knew that. I'm just practicing." "Riiight… Hey you want to get some snackage? I'm starved." Ron nodded his assent and they headed to the food court.

After he two teens got there food at the Bueno Nacho at the court and sat down, Felix brought up Prom again.

"So what exactly happened after prom? It sure looked like you two were a couple." "You know, I don't remember even seeing you at the prom, Felix." Felix laughed and said, "Ron, the entire Middleton cheer squad could have waltzed across the dance floor stark naked and you wouldn't have noticed." The pair looked thoughtful, and Ron mumbled "Hmm... I wonder what that would have been like." The two were silent as their imaginations worked…

"Anyway," Ron said as they shook there heads to clear the images there, "Well, look Felix, you thought we were a couple, right? So I'm not crazy." "So what happened?"

"Well we got home, and I thought we were a couple. So I'm thinking, you know, at least a good night kiss, right? Then she kisses me on the cheek and says I'm like a brother to her. What a horrible thing to say to a guy."

"Ouch! You poor bastard. Did you cry?" "No, I didn't cry, Dude, men don't cry. Actually, I was too surprised. But what can I do? Now I feel like I want to go to the next step, but if Kim thinks I'm her brother… Felix, I don't know what to do. Should I ask her out, play it cool, just forget about it." "Well, how serious are you, really?"

"Felix, I think I like like her. I think I have for a while now. You know, when Erik came around, it really sent it home to me that I could lose her to someone else. I don't want that to happen, Felix. But if I ask her out, would she even take me seriously?"

Felix shook his head, "Dude, that's pretty heavy. The next move you make could affect THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" "Really?" Ron asked, his voice squeaking. Felix laughed and said "No, not really."

Ron grinned sheepishly at his friend and said, "Ok, Felix I get it. Little too amped up, huh?" "Exactly. Ron, this is Kim we're talking about. Who you've known for, like, ever. So what do you think is going to happen? She'll laugh at you? Unlikely. Or maybe it won't work out, and you'll become a recluse, hiding yourself from a cruel world, only coming out at night to fight crime. NOT!"

Felix continued, "Ron, I figure the absolute worst that will happen is that you're gonna find out that you don't really like Kim like that, or she doesn't like you like that. Then, you have a few days of awkweird, it blows over and you're back to the status quo. I really don't think it's going to wreck your friendship. So just get over yourself."

Ron leaped to his feet, a determined look on his face, "Felix, you're right. I am going to tell Kim how I feel right now. Thanks buddy!" He made to leave, but Felix cried out, "Whoa, dude! Wait a minute, slow down, Tex." Two mechanical hands shot out of Felix's wheel chair, grabbing Ron by the collar and pants. Ron turned and said, "Huh? But you just said…" "Ron, I didn't mean you should go and declare your undying devotion to her. Why don't you just ask her out first? Like a normal person, not some refugee from Agony County."

Ron sat down dejected. "Man, love is hard." Felix rolled his eyes and said, "Love?" "Ok, like LIKE, is hard. Satisfied?" "Just listen to me, Ronnie boy. I'll whip you into shape yet."

Meanwhile, back at ClubBanana, Kim and Monique were also discussing the Prom…

"What do you mean boyfriend, Mon? Ron and me?" Kim said and then started giggling. Monique looked at her like SHE was crazy, "Well, yeah, after last night. Did you guys have a fight or something? Wow, that would be one for the record books, girlfriend."

Kim stopped giggling and stared at her friend, "Oh, you're NOT kidding. Monique, Ron and I go to dances all the time together, it's no big. You know that." "Well, maybe, but I don't remember you ever lip locking like that before. Or is that a regular routine for you two?"

Kim answered, blushing, "Well, ok the kiss wasn't exactly SOP, I admit. But that was only a heat of the moment thing. I mean, after everything that happened, I admit I was a little emotional." Kim paused, then continued, "You know, that's why I'm glad I have a friend like Ron. Other guys might have tried to take advantage of the situation, but not Ron. He is my rock. Like I told him last night, he is SO like a brother to me."

"And you told him this?" Monique asked. "Yes! I had to let him know how much I appreciated him." Monique shook her head, "So you actually told him he was like a brother to you? Did he cry?" "No. Why would he cry?" "I'm just finding it hard to believe that Ron is ok with this."

Kim shook her head, "Monique, you've only known Ron for what? A couple of years? We've known each other for almost 14 years? Don't you think I know my Ron a LITTLE better than you? I mean, no offence Mon. I'm just saying…" "Okay, okay. Sorry Kim. I guess I was wrong."

They two women then commenced to shopping, Kim actually doing the shopping as Monique was in fact working. This continued for a while until…

"Monique, I think I am actually done shopping for the day. Can you take some time off and have a bite with me? I was going to call Ron to meet me at BN." Monique agreed and Kim called Ron, who was already at BN. The two girls headed over to the food court.

As they walked, Monique suddenly grinned at Kim, "So if you and Ron aren't a couple, then he's fair game, right?"

"What do you mean? Is there someone who likes Ron?" "Well, it looked like you were having a good time with him. I thought maybe I'd…" "NO!" "What?" "I mean, I just don't think he's your type." "What do you mean, my type? Aren't I good enough for Ron?" Monique glared at Kim.

"Oh, no no no. I just meant that well, Ron can be a little… childuh, or I mean child like, that's what I mean. I think that you're just too sophisticated for Ron. And your personalities are so different. It would be like putting mustard and ice cream together. Separately, ok, but together, so not."

Monique looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "So who would be a good match for Ron, then?" Now it was Kim's turn to look thoughtful, "Well, someone sweet and kind, simple, pretty…" "Oh, like Tara!" "Tara? Well I guess maybe." Monique noted that Kim was frowning when she thought of Tara and Ron together. "I guess it's a good thing that Tara went to the Prom with Jason, huh?"

Kim started walking again, annoyance in her voice as she spoke, "Monique, Ron is free to date whoever he wants. I'm just looking out for him because he's my best friend. If you want to ask him out, or Tara or Bonnie for that matter, that's between Ron and whoever."

Monique chuckled to herself as she walked to catch up to her tweaked friend, "Yeah, right, you could care less, Kim. Well, we'll see what you think when I ask out Ron. This is gonna be fun."

At that very moment, at the Mall BN…

Ron stuck his cell phone back in his pocket and said, "That was Kim. She and Monique are gonna join us."

"Monique? Man, she is NICE. Do you think she'd go out with me?" Ron stared at his friend and exclaimed, "You like Monique?!?" "Geez, amp down, Ron. I just asked if you thought she'd go out with me. Don't make a big deal about it, dude."

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly, "I just didn't know you were interested. I don't see why not, though. I mean, you're not the greatest looking guy, and your personality leaves a lot to be desired and you kind of smell bad, but she might be desperate enough…"

Felix grimaced and said, "Oh, that's HIGHlarious, Ronald. It almost makes me wish I could feel my thighs as I slap them." Ron grinned back at him and said, "Are you really going to ask her out?" "Well, yeah. I was just wondering, you know…" he hesitated and Ron asked "What's buggin, dude?"

Felix gestured down toward his legs. Ron said, puzzled, "Your pants? Well, I would wipe the naco sauce off but…" "Not the pants, Ron," Felix rolled his eyes, "The legs in them. The wheel chair. Doy!"

"Man, is that all? Mon is cool, Felix. Nothing to worry about, my friend. I would really wipe the naco sauce off the pants, though."

Felix reached for a napkin and wiped his pants. As he was finishing this task, Kim and Monique walked into the restaurant. Ron waved them over. As they walked over, Felix whispered to Ron, "Watch the master at work."

"Hi, Ron, Felix. I see you started without us," Kim glared playfully at the pair. "I wanted to wait, but you know Rufus," Ron said as he pointed at Rufus, who was napping on a now empty plate of Nacos.

"I'll get us a couple of salads, Monique." Kim said to her friend as she headed for the counter. "I'll go with, Kim," Monique replied. Just then, Felix nudged Ron in the ribs, pointing his head in Kim's direction. Ron said, "What? Oh uh, wait Monique, why don't you sit and I'll help Kim. Wait up KP." Ron got up and followed Kim to the counter.

"What was that about Ron?" Ron leaned over and whispered to Kim, "I think Felix is going to ask Mon out." "Really!" Kim squeaked, rather loudly. "Shh, not so loud. Let's give them some privacy. Be cool." The two tried to look as nonchalant as possible, without taking there eyes off the pair.

They watched as Felix, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, asked Monique a question. Monique's eye's opened wide as her jaw dropped. She quickly recovered, and she nodded her head. As she nodded, she looked over to where Kim was standing and it seemed to Kim that while her mouth was smiling, her eyes were not.

Kim and Ron returned shortly with the salads but before Kim could sit down, Monique grabbed her arm and said, "Say, girlfriend, we should probably go wash our hands before we eat, we'll be back in a minute," Monique dragged Kim to the ladies room.

Ron turned to Felix and commented, "Girls are clean." Felix nodded.

Meanwhile, in the ladies room, Monique was rather agitated. "Did you put him up to that, Kim?" Kim stood at the sink washing her hands, "Put who up to what?" "Oh don't give me that innocent routine, girlfriend. Just because I was going to ask Ron out…" "Monique, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you're telling me you didn't tell Felix to ask me out? He just asked me out of the blue? Come on, Kim." "Ok, exactly when did I have time to do this? I was with you the whole time. Did you ever think that maybe he actually likes you?"

Monique dropped her face in her hands and moaned, "Oh, no, please DON'T let that be the reason. Why me, lord." Kim frowned at her friend, "Hey, what's the matter with Felix? He a GREAT guy."

"Yes, he is Kim. And that's why I had to say yes to a date with him. But Kim, what do we have in common? It's mustard and ice cream all over again. And, I mean, no offense, but there are certain things that I like to do that might be a problem for a boy in a wheelchair, know what I mean?"

Kim blushed, "Monique! You don't know that his…thing doesn't work." "What! Ew, no, I was not talking about his thing, what kind of girl do you think I am? I meant I like to dance, Kim. And there are other considerations." "I can't believe you'd be that prejudiced against him just because he's in a wheelchair."

"Don't you think I feel terrible about that? But I'm trying to be honest. Felix is a great guy, but not for me." Monique walked to the sink and began to wash her hands. "So what should I do? I don't want to hurt him."

Kim put her hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you give him a chance, Monique. He might surprise you." Monique grimaced, "Well, maybe. Come on, girlfriend. My new boyfriend's waiting."

The two girls walked back out to the boys and sat at the tables. Felix said, "So, how about I pick you up at 7 on Saturday, Monique. Dinner at the Cow N Chow and a movie afterward?" Monique hesitated, glancing over at Kim, who nodded, "Sure Felix. That's sounds nice." Felix faced split into a huge grin as he replied, "Great! That's just really great!"

The four youths soon finished eating and so…

Monique stood and said, "Well, I need to get back to work, so later guys." "So I'll see you Saturday, right Mon?" Felix asked. "And probably tomorrow at school," Ron said. "Oh, yeah, right." Felix replied, blushing.

"I have to get my bags, Ron, I left them at ClubBanana." "Right behind you, KP, see ya Felix." The three headed back to ClubBanana, as Felix headed back in the opposite direction.

When they got back to the store, Kim excitedly pulled out a bag and handed it to Ron. "What's this?" He asked. "Oh, I just wanted to buy you a new shirt, since I tore that one. Go try it on." Ron smiled at her and said, "You didn't have to do that, KP. I was mostly kidding about the shirt." "No, REALLY? Ya Duh. I know that silly. Go try on the shirt."

Ron walked into the dressing room and soon returned, spinning back and forth like a model as he showed off his new shirt. "Nice Kimmila. Don't know where I'll where it though. To dressy for school. Temple maybe?"

"Well, maybe you could go on an actual date, Ron." "Mah mah me? On a date? I don't know Kim. Not a lot of girls looking to date me." "Well, there might be some closer than you think."

Ron stared at her, "Really?" "Is she hinting that I ask her out?" he thought to himself. "Well, yeah. You went out with Zita for a while. I 'm sure there are other girls out there that would love to go out with you, Ron. You just have to go out and find them."

Now Ron became unsure. "Ok, did she mean her or not? Why does it have to be so complicated!" Out loud he said, "Well, we'll see, KP. We'll see."

TBC.

And that's another chapter done. Sorry this took so long, but work has been heck!

Thanks to MidnightzStorm, Kipcha, CajunBear73 (Of course), Darkide, Joe Stoppinghem, and anyone else who reviewed that I missed.

Special thanks to THA DRIFTER. I hope I stay on the list after this chapter. :o)

I would appreciate any reviews you might have in you.

Thanks,

LAW.


	4. Chapter 4

Four out of five dentists recommend Kim Possible to their patients who watch cartoons.

…_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you (I am falling)  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew…  
_

Ron smiled at Kim as they separated from their first real kiss. He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back. Then, the smile turned into a grimace as her face started melting and she collapsed into a pile of slimy green goop.

"Kim is a synthodrone!?!" Ron screamed, "No!" Ron shot up out of bed, still screaming. Rufus raced up his arm, pushing his jaw closed to silence him. Ron then frantically looked around, until he spotted his phone.

"I don't care what time it is, this too important," He quickly dialed his phone, "Come on, pick up pick up pick up!"

"Hello?" the person on the other side of the line said groggily.

"Wade!" Ron yelled, "Kim is a synthodrone. We have to call Dr. Director!" "Ron? Is that you?" "Yes! Who else would call you at this hour? But that's not important! The important thing is that Kim is a synthodrone…Hello Wade? Are you still there?"

"Ron, you had a nightmare. Go back to sleep." "No, wait, don't hang up! I'm telling you, Wade, Kim is a synthodrone! It's the only explanation!"

"Explanation for what?" Wade asked sleepily. "Uh, nothing! Look we need to notify Global Justice right away!"

"Ron calm down. Look hold on a minute while I check something." Wade was silent for several minutes, and then…

"Ron, I just ran a scan on Kim through the Kiminicator and she is perfectly normal. No sign of synthodroniness. Kim is ok. Dude, you just had a nightmare."

"Oh... Gee, I'm sorry, Wade. It just seemed that… Well, never mind I guess. Sorry to wake you, Wade. And uh, Wade? Let's keep this just between us guys, kay?"

"Sure, Ron. Don't worry about it. But next time, let's wait till morning before we call, kay? Good night. Crazy white, click."

Ron looked at his phone and said, "Well, that was uncalled for." He hung up the phone, shook his head, and lay back down on his bed.

"Well, if Kim HAD turned out to be a synthodrone, who'd be the crazy white then, huh Wade?"

He drifted back to sleep.

**Like a Brother to Me.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 4 – But I Ordered the Other One.**

And so Monday came and it was time to return to school and normalcy. Ron and Kim returned to class, and soon their fellow students became aware that the Hot New Couple were NOT in fact a couple.

Through out the school, a collective sigh of relief could be heard as the denizens of the top of the food chain realized that all was still right with the world. And those at the bottom were relieved as well, since the ones at the top of the food chain were jerks. And so it went.

Now it was Thursday, and Ron was at his locker, retrieving some books and talking to his 2nd best friend Felix.

"So Ron, how goes it on the Kim front? Ask her out yet? Where is she by the way?" Felix asked.

"She's in the gym signing yearbooks. Every body in school wants their yearbook signed by Kim Possible. It's just easier for her if she's centrally located. She'll be there today, tomorrow and Monday, so you may want to hurry."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I already got mine. So what about you? Shouldn't you be down there signing? After all, you're her partner."

"Sidekick, not partner. I've already signed my share. Let's see, there was you, Monique, Kim of course. Yeah, that's it. That was exhausting, let me tell you."

Felix shook his head, "Well, anyway, DID you ask Kim out?" Ron slumped his shoulders and said, "No. Ug, I'm such a coward. Why can't I do it, Felix? Why?"

"Cause you're a coward?" "Exactly! Kim needs someone who is NOT a coward." "Are you going to get all Agony County again?"

"Maybe." Ron said as he went through his locker. "Well, cut it out, Dude. Maybe you need some practice," Felix said.

"Practice? What do you mean practice?" "You know, ask someone out where the pressure isn't so high. Have you ever actually asked anyone out?" Felix asked.

"Of course. Well… not recently. I guess the last time was Zita." Ron said and then looked thoughtful.

"Zita? That was last year! You haven't asked anyone since last year?" Felix exclaimed. "Hey! I was devastated when we broke up! A guy has to heal, you know," Ron said guiltily.

"Ron, you went on exactly two dates. Come on." "They were good dates?" Ron said not looking at his friend.

Felix shook his head in understanding, "You've been crushing on Kim all this time."

"As if!" Ron said as he slammed his locker. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

Ron turned… right into the ample chest of Steven Barkin, Middleton High's Vice Principle. Ron landed on his backside with a thud and an "Ow!"

"Stoppable! My office. Now!" Mr. Barkin bellowed like the ex marine he was. Ron scrambled to his feet and saluted, then ran toward the VP's office.

"And no running!" Ron quickly slowed to a brisk walk. Soon he found himself in Mr. Barkin's office.

Ron waited as Mr. Barkin shuffled some paperwork. Finally Barkin spoke, "Do you know why I called you into my office, Stoppable?" "Uh, to tell me what a great job I did this year in school?"

Barkin sneered, "No, that's not it." "Well, I didn't really think so, cause frankly this hasn't been my best year for…" he glanced up and noted the look on Barkin's face. "Shutting up now."

Barkin shuffled the papers some more, then sighed, "Stoppable, what do you intend to do when you leave our fine establishment?" Ron thought for moment, then said, "Well, I figured me and KP would hit Bueno Nacho for a before dinner snack, then head for…"

"I MEANT WHEN YOU GRADUATE, YOU NINCOM…" Barkin stopped and ran a hand over his face. "I meant when you graduate, Ronald."

"Well, you know, college I guess. Wherever I can get in. That's close to where Kim goes, of course. We are a team, after all." Ron replied.

Barkin picked up a file folder that had been lying on his desk, "Stoppable, this is your transcript. You know what the chances are of you getting into any kind of college with this poor excuse for a transcript?"

"Fifty Fifty?" Ron said hopefully.

"TRY A MILLION TO ONE!" Barkin barked. Softer he continued, "Look, Stoppable. If you want to have any chance to follow your girlfriend into college next year…"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron blurted out. "What?" "Excuse me, Mr. B. but she's not my girlfriend."

"Really? But I thought… Anyway, whatever the point is, the only place you will be following Possible to is the nearest Bueno Nacho located by whatever college she goes to. So you better start learning the best way to say 'Would you like to grande size that?'."

Ron looked properly aghast as he said, "Gee, Mr. B., I didn't realize it was that bad. Is there no hope?"

"Well, that's why we're here, Stoppable. I've been discussing your case with your guidance counselor, and we decided…"

"Wait, I have a guidance counselor?" "Yes, I am your guidance counselor, and we've decided that your best option is to go to summer school."

"SUMMER SCHOOL! Oh come on Mr. B. Summer school? Isn't there any other way?"

"No. And, I've also contacted your local army recruiter. And he says…"

"THE ARMY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ron screamed.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be the army, the marines are also an option. The point is, when I was your age, I too was a lazy no account weakling. But then I became a Marine, and now look at me. I'm a shaper of young minds."

Ron pleaded, "But Mr. Barkin," Barkin put up his hand for silence, "Stoppable, the army will give you the discipline you are sorely lacking, and they will also pay for your college education. It's a win win situation."

"So you want me to go to summer school and join the army?" "Well, if you work hard next year, and bring your grades up, and then you'd have to pretty much ace your SATs, maybe the army option can go away. But I definitely think you need to go to summer school."

Ron slumped in his chair, "But I was supposed to go to Florida with KP his summer."

"No more buts, Stoppable. I will be contacting your parents tomorrow and letting them know what my recommendations are. Dismissed."

Ron stood and saluted and headed back to his locker. He dejectedly opened his locker door and started searching for the books for his next class.

"So what did Barkin want?" Felix asked as he rolled over to Ron's locker.

"He apparently wants me killed. Do you know he actually told me he wants me to join the army? And get this, he wants me to go to summer school. Does that tank or what?"

Felix started laughing, "Oh brother, you in the army. Just how desperate are they?"

Ron turned and scowled at his friend, "Hey, I could be in the army. I face super villains on an almost daily basis, Felix. You don't think that's dangerous?"

"Yeah, right. That's almost exactly the same thing, Ron. I'm sorry, I just don't see you as the army type. No offense."

Ron slammed his locker door. He headed for his next class, but as he did this he looked over his shoulder and said, "Yeah, well I have to get to class, Felix, I'll see you la… Oof!"

Ron had run into the ample chest of Tara Strong, who was just coming around the corner. Luckily, he was able to catch her before she hit the floor. He pulled her up and stood there holding her in his arms. "Man she smells good," he thought to himself.

The two stood like that for a few moments until Tara said, "Uh, Ron? This is really nice, but I think you should, like, let me go now."

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry," Ron released her, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." His face had turned a deep shade of red, as had Tara's.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, Ron," Tara began, but Ron interrupted, "No no, I ran into you, Tara…" "Oh no, it was me who didn't look," "No it was me…"

"Why don't we say that you ran into each other?" Felix interrupted, "Otherwise we may be here all day."

Ron and Tara stood there not saying anything when Ron finally said, "Well, I guess I better be going, I'll see you later." He turned to go, but then Tara said, "Ron wait a minute."

Ron turned to face the beautiful blond again. He also noticed that Bonnie Rockwaller was standing against the wall behind Tara, with a look he recognized as contempt and/or disgust. "Hey Bon Bon," he called out to her, using the nickname he knew she hated. She just rolled her eyes.

"So what can I do for you, Tara?" Ron asked. Tara started twirling her hair nervously with her fingers, until Bonnie said, "Tara, quit that. You're going to get split ends. Now hurry up and ask him so I can get out of here."

"So what do you want to ask me," Ron again asked. He leaned in and said, "Don't worry I don't bite." Tara giggled nervously. "TARA!" Bonnie said.

"Ok, like, so you and Kim are, like, NOT dating, right?" Tara asked. Ron shook his head, "No, we're just good friends. Why are you asking?" Felix shook his head, wondering at the obliviousness of his friend.

"I just wanted to, like, make sure, because, you know, Kim's a friend of mine, and, like, I don't want to, like, get her mad, or, like, anything." Tara then giggled nervously. Bonnie called out again, "Tara, quit saying 'like' so much, you sound like an airhead. Get on with it."

"Bonnie, shut up, you're making me more nervous. Just be quiet, I'll do it." Bonnie rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms under her chest and waited.

"Anyway," Tara continued, "I was just wondering if you were free this Saturday? I know it's, like, kind of late notice, but…"

Mr. Oblivious (Ron) said, "Sure, do you need help moving something? I can probably get Kim to help, she's pretty strong."

Bonnie and Felix both were holding their respective heads in their hands, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Felix then decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Yes, Ron would LOVE to take you out this Saturday, Tara," Felix said. Ron whipped his head around to stare at his friend, "I would?" "Yeah, Ron was just talking about how he wanted to ask you out. But we thought you were with Jason."

Tara practically was jumping up and down with excitement, "No No, we just went out to the prom that one time because he asked me," She leaned in and whispered, "That, and a certain someone insisted that I needed to go with a jock." Tara leaned back out, "So it's a date?"

"Yes, he'll pick you up at seven on Saturday. He can hardly wait." Felix answered for his stunned friend.

"Great!" Tara leaned over and gave Ron a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you there. Come on, Bonnie." Tara and Bonnie disappeared around a corner, but not before Bonnie shot another look of disgust at Ron and rolled her eyes.

Ron waited until the two girls disappeared around the corner, then grabbed Felix by his shirt. "What did you just do!?!" he yelled at his friend.

Felix pushed him away, "Dude! Personal space. And you're welcome."

Ron began to wave his arms around in a panic. "Welcome? Welcome? Are you insane? I wanted to ask…" He suddenly noticed that a group was gathering to watch Ron go psycho. He gestured to Felix to follow him and they both headed for the boys room.

After insuring that they were alone, Ron turned to his friend, "Where were we?" "You were waving your arms in a panic." "Oh yeah."

Ron started waving his arms again, and he said, "I'm trying to get Kim to go out with me, and you got me going out with Tara. How is that helping, exactly?"

Felix replied coolly, "Did we not agree that you needed practice where dating was concerned? Your welcome." "Again with the welcome. I don't remember agreeing to any such thing. Oh, man, what if KP finds out?"

"Let her. Maybe she'll get jealous." "You think?"

"Who knows? If she sees that other girls find you attractive, maybe she'll see you in a whole new light. Didn't she tell you to start dating? Didn't she buy you a new shirt for just such a purpose? The defense rests your honor."

Ron looked thoughtful, "Maybe you're right. She did buy me a shirt." He then had another thought, "Man, what if Kim does want to get together, and Tara is in love with me? I don't want to hurt Tara."

Felix smirked, "Yeah, Casanova, I'm sure that's gonna happen. Ron, are you aware that Tara has dated Jason, Josh Mankey, Walter, Dylan, Tad, Big Mike, Freddie, Ross, Matt, Hope (allegedly), Rich, that foreign exchange student, what was his name, Fez?, and Bobbie? And that was just this semester. You know, I think she'll get over you Ron."

"And Ron? Maybe you'll find out that you like Tara better. Would that really be such a bad thing?" Ron shook his head, "Man, now I'm so confused I don't know what to think."

Felix grinned at his friend and said, "Ron my man, just let me do the thinking for you."

Later, outside the gym…

Kim was headed down the corridor, trying to shake the numbness from her hand and lost in her own thoughts. "Man, how many year books did I sign? You know, I could have sworn there were some people I signed for twice. Ooh, if I find any of these year books on iBay, I'll…"

"Kim! Hey wait up girl friend," Monique called out. Kim waited for her friend to catch up with her.

As they walked down the corridor, Kim asked Monique, "So, are you excited about your big date with Felix on Saturday, Mon?"

Monique sighed, "Well I don't know about excited, but I am nervous. Hey Kim, could I ask you a big favor?"

"Sure, what is it Mon." "Okay, I know this totally random, but could you and Ron kind of like come with?"

"You mean like a double date?" Kim asked. "Yeah," Monique replied, "I know you and Ron technically aren't dating, but it would really be a solid for me. How about it, Kim?"

"No big, Monique. Ron and I go out as friends all the time. Why, Friday is always my Ron night. We can make it Saturday, too."

"Whew, thanks girlfriend. I like Felix and everything, I'm just nervous I'll say something stupid."

Kim laughed, "Is that all? Monique, don't you remember when Felix first moved here? How I made a complete ass of myself? And Felix forgave me. Felix knows people are sometimes uncomfortable around him, but he's cool about it."

Monique started laughing, "That's right, you were kind of an idiot at first. I remember how you…" She stopped as she noticed Kim becoming annoyed, "I mean, anyone would have acted the way."

Kim smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. Anyway, you've known Felix for years and you managed not to stick your foot in your mouth. This is no big."

Monique looked thoughtful, "Well if the date is going well, well then you and Ron can get called away on a mission. Girl, is that perfect or what?"

"Ok, Mon, It's a date. Although I don't think you need me, I'll tell Ron and we'll meet at Cow and Chow, Come on, I need to find Ron."

Meanwhile, just outside the janitor's closet (yes, that one)…

"Man, another tardy," Ron grumbled to himself as walked down the hallway, "What is the obsession this school has with promptness? Am I really going to need that in the real world? I wonder if they have tardys in the armyyyyy…" A hand shot out of the janitors closet and grabbed Ron by his arm, pulling him into the closet.

After struggling for a moment, Ron finally broke free and turned to face his assailant.

"Bonnie?!?"

TBC.

Hi again, everybody. Yet another chapter done (Yay!)

I am really trying to update more often, but work is just keeping me hoppin'.

Anyway thanks to all my reviewers, I really feel like people are enjoying this story, and I'm glad about that. I'd hate to be the only one.

Let me know how you liked this chapter. I will try to have the next one up by this week-end.

Thanks,

LAW.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible is a Walt Disney Presentation.

**Like a Brother to Me.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 5 – The Sound of One Hand Slapping.**

Somebody once told me

The world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb

With her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an L on her forehead…

"Bonnie?" Ron Stoppable stared at the teal eyed beauty standing before him. "Why would Bonnie pull him into the janitor's closet? Unless… Could it be?" His mind began racing…

"Of course! It all fits now. The reason Bonnie was always mean to me. Why she always called me loser. She's crushing on me. She must have been crushing on me all this time. But the food chain kept her from saying anything. How sad… Wow. The Ron-man got it going on! First Tara, now Bonnie. Yeah!"

Ron continued thinking, "But what about Tara? Oh man, I can't do that to Tara. I'll just let Bonnie down easy…"

Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of Ron's face, bringing him out of his reverie, "Uh, earth to loser, come in loser."

Ron looked sympathetically at Bonnie and said, "Bon Bon, I don't know what to say. I mean, obviously I'm flattered, but I'm going out with Tara now, and it would just be wrong to even think about you and me together. Okay, maybe later, if Tara and I don't work …"

Whap! "Ow!" Ron exclaimed.

"Snap out of it!" Bonnie retorted.

Ron rubbed his cheek and said, "So you don't have a secret crush on me?" Bonnie pulled her hand back as if to repeat the slap…

Ron ducked and covered his head with his arms, "No no, that wasn't question, that was a statement, so you don't have to hit me anymore."

When Bonnie dropped her hand back to her side, Ron stood and said, "Ok, Bon Bon, I get it, not crushing. So why did you pull me in here then?"

Bonnie folded her arms under her chest and glared silently at Ron. "Bonnie, you could have glared silently at me outside. What do you want? I'd like to go home, if you don't mind."

Bonnie finally spoke, "Look, Loser…" "No. Hold it. My name is Ron. Or even Stoppable. I didn't get dragged in here to get insulted, Bon Bon. So if you're done…" Ron made as if to leave, but Bonnie grabbed his arm again.

"Ok, RON. But MY name is BONNIE, got it? Only my mother is allowed to call me Bon Bon." They both glared at each other until Ron broke into a goofy grin and said, "Ok, Bonnie. That's fair enough. Now how about you tell me why we're here." He leaned against the wall and waited.

Bonnie sighed, "Ok, here it is. For some INSANE reason, Tara likes you. I mean, LIKE likes you. Ever since you saved us at Camp Wannaweep, she's been crushing. But we all thought that you and Kim were a couple. Well except when she was dating other guys, but since that didn't last that long, we thought… anyway, now since K made it clear that you two are NOT a couple, Tara decided to ask you out."

"Bonnie, I know that, I was there…" "Let me finish. She asked you out. Ron, Tara is a cheer leader, and as such, she has come to expect a certain level of… entertainment value when she is taken on a date. So as her BEST friend, I just want to make sure you realize this. Do you agree Ron?"

"Uh, sure?" Ron replied uncertainly. "Good, then I just want to ask a few questions about what you'll be doing Saturday, all right? Now, what exactly do you have planned?"

"Well, I figured we would have dinner, and then go to a movie. Is that all right?" Ron asked.

"And where will you taking Miss Strong, Ronald?" "Well, I thought we would hit Bueno Nacho and…"

"Wrong! Wrong Wrong Wrong," Bonnie cried, plunging her index finger into Ron's chest to provide emphasis.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ron cried, "What are your nails made of, steel?" He pulled his shirt collar and looked at his chest, "I think I'm bleeding."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be such a baby, gah." "Well, what's wrong with Bueno Nacho, anyway?"

"Look, Ron, you don't take a cheerleader to BN. You just don't." "I take KP there all the time, and she's a cheerleader."

"You aren't dating Kim, are you?" Ron was silent for a moment, then mumbled, "No, I guess not."

"Right, so where are you going to take Tara?" "Cow and Chow?"

Bonnie shook her head and looked heavenward, "God help me, he is so clueless," she turned back to Ron, "How about Che Fancee?"

"Are you kidding? I can't afford the kids menu at that place," Ron thinks for a moment, "How about Pasta Garden? That's a nice place."

Bonnie rolls her eyes yet again, "I guess that will do for a FIRST date. Now what movie are you going to see?"

"Bricks of Fury Eye Vee," Ron said excitedly, "It's the sequel to… What?"

"I am going to give you such a poke. You need to take her to something romantic. Hmm… I know, 'A Day in Paris' Brick and I saw that last week, it was so romantic. It's perfect."

Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes, "That is such a 'chick flick'," he whined.

Bonnie shook her head, "Uh, you like girls, right?" "What have you heard?" Ron asked nervously.

"I don't even want to know," Bonnie said shaking her head. Ron moved towards the door, "Can I go now?" Bonnie put her hand up, stopping him.

"Not so fast, Los… Ron. What do you plan on wearing for your date?" Bonnie looked at him with a suspicious look on her face, as if she knew what he was going to say.

Ron looked down at the red shirt and cargo pants he normally wore, "Well…"

"I KNEW IT!" Bonnie yelled, as Ron jumped back in fear. "You are so NOT going to wear that cheesy red shirt and pants outfit that you normally wear. How many shirts like that do you own anyway?"

"A perfectly normal amount, Bonnie," Ron said huffily. He then snapped his fingers, "Hey, I can wear my new shirt."

"New shirt…" Bonnie began skeptically. "Yeah, KP bought me a shirt last Sunday. This will be a perfect chance to…"

Bonne interrupted, "What does this so called shirt look like?" "So called? Bonnie, it's a nice blue shirt. Kim picked it out, so…"

"Sorry, but I've seen Ms Tacky's fashion sense and I don't trust it." Bonnie said, and Ron immediately shot back, "Listen, Bonnie, I appreciate you wanting to help me on this date, but layoff KP. I…"

Bonnie waved him off, "Ok ok, sorry, I don't have time to argue the point." She looked at her wrist watch, "Snap. I'm late meeting Brick." She looked at Ron and said, "Ok, tomorrow after school, you meet me in the back parking lot, by the bleachers. I'll go with you to your house and help you pick out an outfit. And for God's sake don't let anyone see you." With that, she moved to the door, but Ron stopped her.

"Don't I get a choice in this?" Ron asked. Bonnie glared at him and said, "No. You're the one who said yes, Ron. I'm not going to let you embarrass Tara."

Bonnie opened the door and carefully looked out. "Ok, the coast is clear. Now you wait five minutes before you leave. I want to make sure no one sees us together." "Wha? Five minutes? Are you kidding? I'm not gonna wait five…"

Bonnie turned back at him, "Can't I get ANY cooperation, after all the help I'm giving you?" "But but… oh man, all right, five minutes, but I'm not waiting a second longer." Ron crossed his arms and sat on the janitors chair.

Bonnie took one last look and exiting the closet. Ron watched her as she left and muttered to himself, "I'm so glad she's not crushing on me…"

Meanwhile…

Kim and Monique were in the hallway, walking towards Ron's locker, when they spied…

"Tara!" Kim called out the girl as she came near. Tara was hanging around Ron's locker, hoping to walk home with him.

Tara jumped slightly and said, "Oh! Uh hi Kim. Monique."

"What are you doing here, Tara?" Monique asked. "Nuh nothing, I was just walking by, no reason for it just walking," Tara said, nervously.

Kim looked at her, then shrugged, "Ok, anyway, have you seen Ron?" "Oh, no I never see Ron, why would I it's not like, well, of course I've seen Ron, I mean like, who hasn't? Like he's the Mascot and everything so of course I've seen him."

Monique and Kim looked at each other, then Monique said, "I think Kim meant lately, Tara." "Oh, yeah, I knew that, well I haven't seen him like lately, uh, why are you looking for him, anyway?"

"Oh, Kim is going to ask him out, that's all," Monique said with a smirk. Tara heart sank when she heard this, and she felt her mouth go suddenly dry, "Really? But I thought you and Ron were just, like, friends?"

Kim elbowed Monique and said, "I just need him so we can double with Mon and Felix this Saturday. No big."

"This coming Saturday?" Tara asked. "There's no way he'll pick me over Kim, no way," she sadly thought to herself. "Look, I have to go, see you tomorrow," she said out loud. She ran down the hallway, and was able to make it out the door before she burst into tears.

"What's the matter with her?" Kim asked, puzzled. "I don't know, maybe she's just having a blond moment?" "Monique!" Kim chided her friend. "I'm just saying. Where do you think Ron is?"

"I don't know, Monique. Maybe he went home. Well I gotta jet, anyway, so I'll give him a call tonight. Don't worry, we'll be there Saturday. See you later."

Back at the closet…

"Rufus, has it been five minutes yet?" Ron asked his mole rat friend. Rufus looked at the tiny wrist watch he was wearing and replied, "Nope, uh uh, two more minutes."

Ron stopped the pacing he was doing and turned to his friend, "Come on, Ruf. That should be enough time. The heck with Bonnie."

Ron grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it. Then he grabbed it with both hands and tried to turn it. Then he started to shake the knob as hard as he could. The handle rattled, but wouldn't budge.

"Oh, don't EVEN tell me," he yelled as he pounded on the door, "Bonnie, you stupid…"

He pounded on the door for several minutes until he finally realized he was stuck. He turned to Rufus and said, "Ok Ruf. You're on. Please get me out of here."

Rufus saluted, and tried to crawl under the door, but he couldn't fit. He scratched his head then ran up the door to the handle, and tried biting it. Still no luck. He sat up and shrugged at Ron.

"Oh, man," Ron said in frustration. "Well at least it's not the week-end." He got up and started pounding on the door again. After several more minutes of pounding, he finally gave up. "You know, if Barkin didn't have that rule about cell phones, I could call someone to get me out." He sighed and slumped down on the janitor's chair.

Luckily, just then, the door opened. A tall man in green work overalls, carrying a mop and a bucket, walked in. "Who are you?" Ron asked the man who had just freed him.

"Well, let's see. I'm wearing green work overalls, and I'm carrying a mop and a bucket. I'm obviously the President of the United States." He brushed passed Ron and placed his mop and bucket down in a corner.

He turned and faced Ron, and spying Rufus on his shoulder asked, "Is that some kind of Gerbil?"

"Uh, no he's a naked mole rat. His name is Rufus." The man looked hard at Rufus then at Ron, "You some kind of weirdo or something?"

"Uh," Ron replied. "It's just that usually when I catch a couple in here, it's a boy and a girl. Ok, sometimes a boy and a boy and occasionally a girl and a girl. But a guy and a naked gerbil, that's just sick," the janitor shook his head in disgust.

"Hey! Ruf and I are just good friends," Ron protested.

The janitor pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Whatever, I have to fix this door knob, so…" "What wrong with the door knob?"

"Well seeing as how you were busy doing whatever it was you were doing with your 'good friend', you may not have noticed that the door knob has a tendency to jam. Not great if the school catches on fire." The janitor knelt in front of the door and started to make repairs on it.

"So I wasn't locked in here?" "Nope. This door can't be locked like that. If you couldn't get out it jammed. Now if you don't mind, I like to get this fixed so I can get back to the White House."

Ron left the janitor to his work and headed back toward his locker. "I guess I was wrong about Bonnie, eh Ruf?" Rufus chattered his reply and Ron responded, "Oh like you weren't thinking the exact same thing."

Later…

Ring! "Ola, Stoppable residence, Ronald Stoppable, Esq speaking." "Hey, Ron. I missed you in school today."

"Hey KP. Yeah, it was a weird day today, that's for sure," Ron laid back on his bed as he talked to his best friend.

"Yeah? So like what?" "Well, first, Barkin calls me into his office, and get this. He wants me to go to summer school. Does that tank or what?"

"Oh, no, Ron. We're supposed to go to Nana's this summer," Kim replied, her voice filled with concern.

"I KNOW! And you know what else? He thinks I should join the military. I'm telling you KP, I knew had it in for me for that look in the ninth grade, but I really think he wants to kill me. He just doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

"Oh, Ron, you don't have to join the military if you don't want to. But this summer school thing. That could ruin our plans for the summer. I don't want to go without you."

"Really KP? That's very nice of you to say." "Well, duh, Ron. I don't want to hang out with my family ALL summer."

"Oh. I see," Ron replied. "Yeah, I guess I'm just the entertainment for you huh, KP? Oh who am I kidding, she's never gonna think of me as anything but a friend," Ron thought to himself.

"Ron? Are you listening to me?" Kim asked, irritated. "Huh? Oh, sorry KP, uh, Rufus distracted me. What did you say?"

"I said, I'll talk to Barkin and see if I can't get you out of summer school. Maybe if I can get you some kind of home study electronic courses you can take. I bet I can call in some favors and get you set up. You would still have to take some summer classes, but I think I can work it so you'll be able to go with to Nana's. Leave it to me, Ron."

"Gee, thanks Kim. I mean, really thanks. That means a lot to me." "Pshaw, no big. What are best friends for?"

"Oh, by the way. You're going to get the chance to break in that shirt I bought you." Kim began. Ron said, "Gee, Kim how'd did you find out?"

"Yeah, Monique asked us to double with her and Felix. Now we're going to meet them at Cow and Chow at…" Ron interrupted, "Uh, Kim. I can't go this Saturday." "At seven or so and… what did you say?"

"I'm sorry, KP. But I kinda already have plans for that night." "Plans? What plans?" "Well it's kind of sorta… a date." "A WHAT!?" Kim shouted, then realizing that she had shouted said softly, "You have a date?"

"Well, yeah. Tara asked me out so…" "TARA ASKED YOU OUT!?" Kim again realized she had shouted, "That is, Tara asked you out? I thought she was going out with Jason?"

"Well, so did I, but it tuned out she only went out with him to the prom because Bonnie wanted her to. You know how Bonnie is about the food chain. Anyway, she explained it to me when she asked me."

Ron waited for a reply from his friend, and when none was forthcoming said, "Kim? You still there, hello?" Finally Kim replied, "Sorry Ron, I uh accidentally dropped the phone. So I guess you took my advice, huh?"

"Well, I thought it was a shame to let that new shirt go to waste." Ron said with a laugh. "Oh yeah, exactly," Kim forced a laugh.

"Are you ok with this, KP? I mean, if it means that much to you, I could probably resched," Ron said, as he thought, "Is she jelling?"

"No no, it's no big. I mean, it wasn't like I was asking you out, it was just a favor for Monique. So, you go and have a good time with Trampa, I mean Tara. I'm GLAD you and Tara hooked up. She's very nice, if you like that kind of girl." Kim smacked her forehead and thought, "What am I saying, what is wrong with me?"

"Ron, you and Tara have a good time, look, I have to go, mom's calling me about a… thing. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure KP. Good night." Ron hung up his phone, and stared at his ceiling. "Could she have been jelling? Sheah, right. Like that would ever happen." With that, he headed down stairs for a before bed snack.

Kim lay on her own bed, repeating to herself, as she clutched her Panderoo, "I am not freaking, I am not jelling."

TBC.

Thanks for all the positive reviews, I really appreciate them, and please continue to let me know what you think.

I'd tell you when the next chapter is going to be done, but I really have no idea. So thanks also for your patience and understanding.

Thanks,

LAW.


End file.
